


we go as far

by MisterMan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, MT Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterMan/pseuds/MisterMan
Summary: Cor finds the only survivor of the most horrific tragedy he has ever known, who just wants to play.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Cor Leonis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 208





	we go as far

**Author's Note:**

> this was somewhat based on [this](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=11616570#cmt11616570) prompt from the kinkmeme, except only on a small part lol
> 
> it's a short little thing, hope you enjoy!

“I’ve got a survivor in the West Wing of the labs.”

The boy watches Cor from his side of the hallway and Cor is hesitant to move in case he scares off the child. He gets a reply from one of his soldiers.

“We’re sending medical your way now. What’s the condition?” 

The boy babbles some nonsense. He doesn’t seem very afraid for a child who must have been isolated his whole life. He just stands there, watching Cor. Cor doesn’t want to scare him off but needs to check if he’s hurt. He takes a step forward to grab him but the kid bolts in the opposite direction. 

“Fuck.” Cor presses his earpiece. “He ran off.”

He doesn’t wait for a reply before he’s running after the kid. “Kid, hey kid.” Cor isn’t sure if he speaks Lucian or not. Or even Niflheiman, from the sounds of the kid’s unstructured sounds. The kid runs around a corner and when Cor follows down the same hall, he sees the child standing at the very end of the hall at an intersection. Cor almost trips trying to stay at a distance. “Come here.”

The hall isn’t very long so the boy is tense and ready to flee, but he’s smiling.

“C’mon, kiddo,” Cor tries in a voice usually reserved for his dogs. It doesn’t work on them either. “C’mere.”

The boy giggles at the sound of his voice but doesn’t move. Cor kneels down on the ground, knees scraping the dusty floors, and slides forward with a hand stretched out towards the kid. He pays no attention to it, instead watching Cor’s face.

He looks giddy and excited, like he’s never seen another human before - if that’s what you can call the kid.

And Cor is so close to him, just a few feet away from the kid, the kid who looks too small and very underfed. Who looks more pale than Cor thought possible. Who is naked as the day he was born. Or made, if the tubes of identical-looking dead children have told Cor anything. He dreads the day he finds official documents.

“Kid, kiddo,” he says and the kid tilts his head a bit. “Come over here.”

The boy looks like he’s about to step forward. Cor clicks his tongue out of habit, then winces, but it works. The boy shuffles closer slightly. He looks like he can barely walk. His legs are spindly and he stumbles and limps when he walks. He’s by far the saddest sight here.

Cor suspects this child is the only survivor of whatever happened here. He’s spent days looking through the ruins of the Niflheim labs and has found only bodies upon bodies, and no clue about what the plan was, about what was happening in these labs. He can only guess.

And then this kid shows up out of nowhere, the last hope for Lucis in this never ending war. If only Cor could catch him.

The boy is smiling and is making weird little noises, grunts and snorts. Cor almost laughs at the absurdity of it all. Instead, he launches himself at the boy in a quick motion that would catch even the most skilled off guard so surely he would be able to catch this five-year-old, maybe six-year old.

The boy dodges him and runs off down the hall.

And despite himself, Cor laughs.


End file.
